Decepción
by Umiko1967
Summary: Duras palabras de Gibbs hieren a Tony. Gibbs hará todo para superar esta situación.-
1. Chapter 1

Tony y Ziva estaban en el auto cumpliendo una misión de vigilancia.- Gibbs les había dejado en claro la importancia de esta misión, ellos debían estar atentos a todos los movimientos de la casa, pero su objetivo era un peligroso asesino, cuyo nombre en clave era Jamil, y que sospechaban pertenecía a una célula terrorista de medio oriente, con sede en DC.-

Tres días de vigilancia, sin novedades había empezado a agotar a los jóvenes agentes, su mente empezó a divagar en mejores cosas que hacer con su tiempo, y entonces comenzaron a conversar entre ellos sobre sus aventuras amorosas de los últimos meses, y lo que empezó como una charla amistosa, pronto se convirtió en una juguetona discusión, que hizo que ambos perdieran de vista su objetivo.-

Gibbs y McGee tenían que relevarlos a las 1400 horas, pero con su jefe nada es como lo convinieron, y se apersono a la unidad con 15 minutos de antelación, para comprobar que ellos estaban jugueteando y totalmente ajenos a su misión.-

Gibbs se enfureció, no solo por que habían perdido su objetivo, la vigilancia de tres días se había ido por el caño, no sabía si habían sido descubierto o no, pero lo que en verdad lo saco que quicio, fue que se pudo acercar al auto, ingresando al mismo para sorpresa de sus agentes.- Si él hubiera sido Jamil, ahora sus agentes, su familia, estarían muertos, y ¿por que? Solo por distraerse en su trabajo.- Esto no podía pasarlo por alto, el gran Gibbs estaba furioso, y siendo fiel a la segunda b de su apellido, se permitió liberar ese enojo.-

Qué diablos están haciendo?

Gibbs… tartamudearon tanto Ziva como Toni.-

Si, Gibbs, ya que si fuera Jamil, ambos estarían muertos.-

Les enseñe mejor. NO tienen idea de lo decepcionado que estoy.- Las palabras salieron sin pensar, Ziva tuvo la delicadeza de bajar la vista en señal de vergüenza, pero los ojos de Tony, le dijeron a Gibbs cuánto daño habían causado sus palabras.- ¿Pero que otra cosa podía hacer? Él no iba a sancionarlos por el libro, eso era un hecho, pero tampoco podía dejarlos pasar como si nada. Pudieron morir, y eso no iba a ocurrir, no en su reloj, no si de él dependía, eran sus agentes, pero también los quería como los hijos que no tenía, los hijos que quería tanto o más que si los hubiere engendrado, él les confía su vida a diario, y no iba a traicionarlos permitiendo que esto quedara como si nada hubiere pasado.-

Sabía que permanecer los cuatro en el auto era llamativo, delataba su posición si es que no se había delatado antes, con ello en mente, llamo al director Vance para pedirle una unidad de reemplazo, y ordeno a los suyos marcharse rumbo a la oficina, ahí seguirían esta charla.-

Ziva no estaba ansiosa pero entendía que debían tomarse medidas disciplinarias conforme sus faltas, pero estaba más preocupada por Tony que por ella misma, la sanción que le dieran era más que merecida, pero había visto como las palabras de Gibbs hirieron a su compañero, y sabia que cualquier sanción que les aplicaran no sería tan doloroso para él como habían sido las palabras de su jefe _"NO tienen idea de lo decepcionado que estoy"_

Quería estar a solas con Gibbs para explicarle lo que había visto, o con Tony para hacerlo sentir mejor, si es que eso era posible, decirle que no tomara tan a pecho esas palabras, que como ella lo veía Gibbs estaba furioso pero sus palabras no tenían el significado que Tony les había asignado. Ella sabía que Gibbs se enojó eso estaba claro, pero Tony … Tony se comportaba de una forma que nunca había visto, y sus instintos le decían que estaba herido, él siempre quería lucirse con Gibbs, necesitaba su aprobación, y decepcionarlo, era algo con lo que no podía lidiar.-

Tony no podía creer lo que había escuchado _"NO tienen idea de lo decepcionado que estoy" _aprovecho el viaje para tratar de recomponerse, no podía permitir que los otros vean cuanto lo habían afectado las palabras de Gibbs, él metió la pata, claro, ya lo sabía, cuando sintió la puesta del auto abrirse pensó que moriría, ahora pensaba si eso un hubiere sido mejor, mejor que decepcionar a su jefe, muerto aún con culpa seria perdonado, en cambio vivo… Quizá ya era tiempo de partir, nunca permaneció tanto tiempo en un lugar, pero el problema era que no quería irse, quería quedarse y quería ser el mejor, quería enorgullecer a Gibbs, sin embargo lo había decepcionado… Vaya DiNozzo en verdad eres un inútil, no solo has caído sino que has arrastrado a Ziva contigo, ella no merece estar en la decepción de Gibbs, él es el agente Señor, por ende él es el único culpable, ahora solo debía obtener el valor para decírselo a su jefe, y soportar las consecuencias.-

Se alegro de que McGee conducía, esto hacia que el viaje durara eternamente, y francamente le daba tiempo para prepararse para lo que venía, suspensión o despido, no importaba, lo único que le importaba eran esas palabras: _"NO tienen idea de lo decepcionado que estoy"_

Finalmente llegaron a destino, Gibbs les gruño a ambos para que se dirijan a la sala de conferencias, quería tener la conversación en privado y sin interrupciones.-

No pudieron hablar entre ellos ya que un iracundo Gibbs les pisaba los talones.

Siéntense, les ordeno, ambos obedecieron

Y, bien, explicar

Tony tomo la palabra, para sorpresa de Ziva, estaba mucho más animado que en el auto, parecía su viejo yo.-

No hay mucho para explicar, Gibbs, es obvio que me equivoque, me distraje y distraje a la agente David, permitiendo de ese modo delatar nuestra posición, merezco la sanción que quiera imponerme, soy el agente superior, por ende todo este fiasco es mi responsabilidad. Entenderé si lo que quiere es mi renuncia, y estoy dispuesto a dársela.-

Gibbs se quedo sin palabras, por supuesto que no quería su renuncia, pero… No, las palabras de DiNozzo reencendieron su ira, ¿el joven no medía las consecuencias de sus actos? Es tan difícil entender que no le importaban los papeles, Gibbs estaba preocupado por su seguridad.-

Era obvio que no llegarían a ningún lado, así que les ordeno que para las próximas dos semanas hicieran tarea de escritorio, luego con la mente en frio volverían a tener esta conversación.-

Ziva por su parte no llego a emitir palabra, claro que odiaba la tarea de escritorio, pero en razón a la falta cometida sentía que el castigo era poco, sin embargo lo que la abrumo fueron las palabras de Tony, ¿desde cuándo pensaba en su renuncia? ¿Fue un truco para Gibbs o en realidad pensaba en dejar todo? Ella había visto sus ojos cuando Gibbs los amonesto en el auto, sin embargo las palabras de Tony… Tenía que hablar con Ducky él la ayudaría a entender y resolver este problema.-

Ese día no pudo hacer nada más, Gibbs fue todo un tirano, no les permitió más que trabajar, vigilando constantemente sus movimientos hasta que a las 1800 les ordenó marcharse a sus casas.- Quiso hablar con Tony, pero este se excuso y raudamente se marcho.-


	2. Chapter 2

Gracias por todos los comentarios enviados.

Capitulo 2

Tony se fue a su casa, estaba cansado, cansado de mostrar un rostro que nada tenía que ver con lo que estaba sintiendo. Él no era feliz, había cometido un error, un gran error, y ahora debía lidiar con las consecuencias, pero no era tan fácil, saberlo y hacerlo eran dos cosas diferentes.-

La casa estaba vacía, no había realizado las compras para la semana, por ende no había gran cantidad de suministros en la nevera, se conformo con recalentar unas porciones de piza que tenía en el freeser, y abrió una cerveza, pero la verdad es que eran movimientos mecánicos, las palabras de Gibbs le habían quitado el apetito, intento ver unas de sus películas favoritas, pero era inútil, no estaba de humor.-

Entonces, pensó en los sucesos de esta tarde, soy un idiota, soy el único responsable, y ahora, ahora que he decepcionado a Gibbs quien sabe si alguna vez volverá a confiar en mí.

Pero no era una cuestión de confianza, lo que le molestaba en realidad era haberle fallado, por su culpa la misión se había arruinado, ocho años tratando de hacer que Gibbs se sienta orgulloso de él, de su trabajo, de haberlo contratado… todo se había ido por la borda, y él era el único responsable.-

Tenía un nudo en la garganta, las ganas de romper a llorar lo estaban matando, pero entonces se recordó "Dinozzos no lloran", Gibbs no llora, él no podía ser tan inútil, debía superar esto, ¿Cómo? Aún no lo sabía, pero tenía que hacerlo.- Entonces recordó cuantas veces había sido testigo de Gibbs curando sus males con una copa de bourbon; tomo su campera y salió en busca de lo que consideraba sería la cura para todos sus males.-

Una hora después regresaba a su departamento, la botella acunada en sus brazos, ella lo liberaría, estaba ansioso por comenzar.- Llenó un vaso, y tomo un trago, el alcohol quemo su garganta, pero la sensación fue bienvenida, desgraciadamente un trago no era suficiente para olvidar y descansar, así que siguió con ello hasta haber tomado casi media botella, borracho se quedo dormido.-

Las náuseas los despertaron, corrió al baño llegando apenas a tiempo, cuando salió miro la hora y se aseguro de poner en línea su despertador, lo último que quería era volver a molestar a Gibbs llegando tarde a la oficina.-

Despertó con una resaca monumental, tomo un analgésico y se dirigió a la ducha. Se puso su mejor traje de Armani, pensaba que al mal tiempo buena cara, y siendo que su cara se veía terrible consecuencia de licor la noche anterior, se sintió dichoso de contar con un amplio guardarropa, que podría distraer al ojo inexperto de lo mal que se sentía.-

Llego a la oficina antes que nadie, eso estaba bien ya que no tenía ganas de hablar, tomo un viejo caso sin resolver, y café en mano comenzó a leerlo como si a fuerza de voluntad pudiera resolverlo.-

Ziva fue la segunda en llegar y se sorprendió de encontrar a Tony, inmediatamente su radar ninja le indico que algo estaba mal, se acerco a su compañero para conversar, pero este muy cortésmente le hizo saber que estaba muy ocupado.- Es todo, Ziva pensó, debo hablar con Abby, ella sabe todos los secretos de Tony y seguro que ella va a ser feliz a ayudarme con este problema.-

Bajaba al laboratorio, cuando Gibbs llego y al grito de "tomen sus cosas, marine muerto en …" saco a todos de la habitación.-

Gibbs no saludo a nadie, no es como si fuera la primera vez, pero Ziva vió la expresión de Tony, y si bien pudo entender que algo estaba mal, no logro captar la gravedad de su silencio, sin embargo hizo una nota mental, hoy no dejaría la oficina sin aclarar con Tony y con Gibbs, cualquiera que fuera el problema.-

Gibbs noto la falta de entusiasmo de su agente superior, la falta de bromas en el viaje, la no mención de películas en la escena del crimen llamaron su atención. Que le pasaba a Tony? Acaso tomo conciencia de su conducta irresponsable el día anterior y quería demostrar su profesionalidad hoy en día? No parecía DiNozzo, y Gibbs decidió que debía prestar atención al asunto.-

¿Mala noche Tony?

¿Jefe?

Pregunte si tuvo Ud. una mala noche, no se ve muy bien. Simples palabras para entablar conversación, destruyeron rápidamente la máscara de Tony.- Él había previsto hacer su mejor papel, pero era evidente que no había engañado a Gibbs, él debería haber sabido mejor, Gibbs no era fácil de engañar, y nunca, nunca iba a ser engañado por un perdedor, y eso era lo que Tony sentía que era un perdedor… Por un momento sintió la falta de aire, pensó que iba a desmayar, no había ninguna respuesta inteligente en su mente, entonces solo la agresión verbal surgió como respuesta: Si tiene Ud. alguna queja hágamelo saber, si no, como pase o deje de pasar mis noches no es de su incumbencia.-

Todos quedaron en silencio, no era propio de Tony la forma de contestar, pero aún mas, Tony nunca antes había sido irrespetuoso con Gibbs, entonces cada uno se aboco a sus tareas no queriendo ver la reacción del hombre de cabellos plateados.- Gibbs quedo plasmado con la respuesta de su segundo al mando, no es que no tuviera una contestación para darle, pero en su interior pudo sentir que las palabras de DiNozzo, no estaban cargadas de ira, muy por el contrario, pudo escuchar el dolor en las mismas, el reproche… lo que no sabía era porque su agente sentía que él era culpable.-


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

El caso en cuestión era sencillo, al llegar a la escena del crimen, todo parecía indicar que se trataba de un suicidio.- Tomaron fotos, realizaron mediciones y colectaron la prueba, todo con profesionalidad en un silencio que a todos llamo al atención.-

McGee y Ziva trataron de bromear con Tony, pero este les contestaba diligentemente, ciñéndose estrictamente a lo laboral, sin dar lugar a ninguno de sus comentarios habituales.-

De esta manera, termino otra jornada de labor, Ziva volvió a invitar a Tony a tomar algo, pero éste volvió a negarse argumentando tener que hacer en su casa.-

Gibbs había previsto hablar con Tony antes de terminar la jornada, su contestación temprano en la jornada le había quedado grabada, ya que no era la forma en que el joven agente se pronunciaba; su famosa tripa le decía que si no hablaba ahora, mañana, podría ser muy tarde… Sobre el final del día, sonó el teléfono y en ese instante su agente superior aprovecho para dejar su lugar de trabajo, sin despedirse de nadie.-

Gibbs lo sabía ahora, algo estaba muy mal.-

/

Ya en su casa Tony seguía tratando de hacer lo correcto, pero lo correcto implicaba marcharse y eso en verdad dolía.-

Había sido un estúpido quedándose tanto tiempo con Gibbs, no el sabia mejor antes de ahora se había cambiado cada dos años evitando de esta manera formar lazos con cualquiera de sus ocasionales compañeros de labor. Ahora, después de 8 años, dejar a Gibbs y al equipo en verdad dolía. Pero que otra cosa podía hacer, había fingido que todo estaba bien, sin embargo como era obvio no había podido engañar a Gibbs. Estaba claro para él que Gibbs ya no lo quería en su equipo, no había dicho nada, pero de nuevo Gibbs no era conocido por hablar más de lo necesario.- Su comentario en la mañana respecto a si tuvo una mala noche, era su forma sutil de decirle que sobraba ahí, que no lo quería ahí, que mas debía esperar. Era estúpido permanecer, para que? No estaba muy claro: era hora de irse.-

Igual que cuando lidiaba con la culpa por la muerte de Jeny, se abrazo a su botella y bebió hasta quedarse dormido.-

/

Cuando despertó, eran pasadas las 7 AM, no le importo, de todos modos no volvería a la Yarda de Marina, ese trabajo termino. Pediría los días de vacaciones que le debían mientras se organizaba para cambiar de lugar donde vivir, cambiar de vida.-


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4

Para evitar sorpresas o llamadas inoportunas, Tony se comunico con Dolores de Recursos Humanos y le informo que tenía cita con el dentista, y que no concurriría en la mañana. Eso le daba tiempo para organizarse, pensaba hablar con Vance, sin ver a los otros, entonces comunicaría su deseo de tomar unos días de vacaciones y en ese lapso decidiría su próximo destino.- Se sentía un cobarde por irse sin despedirse de sus amigos, no ellos eran más que sus amigos, eran casi como una familia, Abby, McGee y Ziva eran sus hermanos, Ducky su tío mayor a quien pedir consejo y luego Gibbs, él era el padre el padre al que quería enorgullecer, y al que desgraciadamente, había defraudado.-

Pensó en hablar con Ducky y pedir su consejo, pero entonces que podría decirle Ducky? Él sabía muy bien que había fallado al equipo, si estos lo perdonaban o no, no era lo importante, lo único que en verdad importaba era que había decepcionado a Gibbs.-

/

Gibbs por su parte empezó el día furioso, su agente principal no se presento a trabajar, solo unos días después del fiasco de Jamil, pero lo que más le molestaba era que sabía que había mentido.-

Cuando Dolores les comunico que Tony no vendría en la mañana por tener cita con el dentista, Gibbs supo que era una mentira, el comportamiento de Tony no era el habitual, y aún cuando el trato de restarle importancia, interiormente se maldijo por no haberse tomado la molestia de ir a la casa de Tony la noche anterior; era obvio que algo le estaba molestando, la contestación que le había dado, su conducta en general… era claro muy claro que algo andaba mal.

Se prometió a si mismo que esta noche aclararía lo que fuera con su agente superior, pero aunque no era su costumbre, ambos tenían que hablar, era difícil, pero inevitable.-

/

Ziva se sorprendió cuando Tony no se presento a trabajar, no le gustaba la idea de pasar un día completo con Gibbs sin la intervención de Tony, ella sabía que su compañero podía aplacar a la fiera, y si bien no temía a su jefe, tenía muy en claro que es una persona muy difícil de complacer.-

Pero su preocupación se centro en la ausencia de Tony, ella había visto el dolor en sus ojos cuando fueron reprendidos por Gibbs hace unos días, había notado su melancolía, ella sabía que tenía una tarea pendiente, se había prometido a si misma hablar con Ducky sobre su amigo y sin embargo los días pasaron y no lo había hecho.- Sin decir una palabra, bajo a autopsias a cumplir con la promesa que se había hecho.-

Al llegar encontró al médico guardando unos papeles, la síntesis del último trabajo realizado; se alegro que no estuviera ocupado ya que la conversación que tenían que tener no iba a ser breve. No era fácil para ella sacar el tema, ya que en el fondo se sentía culpable del fracaso de la misión de Jamil, trato de sintetizar lo acontecido, comenzando con que ella había jugado con DiNozzo, y ambos habían fracasado en la vigilancia, conto como Gibbs los había sorprendido, y como ella había visto que las palabras del agente habían causado dolor en los ojos de su compañero.- Aclaro que Gibbs no había actuado sin razón, ella misma consideraba que la habían sacado barata, Gibbs solo los había reprendido, en su época del Mosad esto habría ameritado sanciones, pero estaba preocupada por el comportamiento de Tony a partir de ese incidente, también le conto que Tony había puesto su renuncia a disposición de Gibbs.-

Ducky la escucho pacientemente, tomo en serio su preocupación y acordó con ella en observar a Tony, y de ser necesario hablar con ambos hombres para aclarar cualquier malentendido.-

En ese momento el móvil de Ziva sonó, era su jefe anunciando un marine muerto y que debían salir de inmediato.-

/

Tony tomo su ducha matinal y comenzó a planificar lo que sería el resto de su semana, le dolía marcharse, pero sabía que no tenía alternativa. No podía despedirse de sus amigos, no encontraba las palabras para expresarles lo que en verdad sentía, pero más que nada creía que le debía una explicación a Gibbs, no podía hablar con el hombre pero podía dejarle una carta, si sonaba cobarde incluso ante sí mismo, pero aquello que no podía verbalizar podría dejarlo en un estela… comenzó explicando a Gibbs porque era tan importante para él que su jefe se sintiera orgulloso de su trabajo, una infancia solitaria lo habían convertido en un ser que necesitaba inexorablemente la aprobación, el daba lo mejor se si en cada caso aún cuando pareciera que no estaba haciendo nada, pero ahora que había arruinado un caso tan importante, entendía que Gibbs ya no lo quisiera en el equipo y por supuesto no culpaba a su líder. Era importante para el que Gibbs supiera que el único culpable aquí era el mismo Tony, no quería mortificarlo, quería despedirse y explicar de algún modo su conducta.-

Luego de varias carillas, dejo la nota sin terminar ya habría tiempo, pensó, y dejo los papeles sobre la mesa…

/

Estuvo rondando la yarda de marina hasta que vio al equipo marcharse, entonces subió directamente a la oficina del director, la recepcionista no estaba, probablemente era su hora de almorzar, Tony dio gracias por ello, ya que no quería hablar con nadie, pero con la puerta entreabierta pudo escuchar parte de la comunicación, al parecer, el FBI estaba pidiendo la ayuda de NCIS, para un operativo encubierto, los dos primeros agentes que habían intentado la misión habían aparecido muertos, y la agencia hermana pedía ayuda, un voluntario para un tercer y último intento; pero el director consideraba que la misión ya se había comprometido y no estaba convencido de mandar a uno de sus hombres.- Tony sonrió, esta era su oportunidad, podría ofrecerse de voluntario, y si todo salía bien, entonces volvería a estar en la gracia de Gibbs, si acaso moría, no es como que el mundo perdería una gran cosa, si era su oportunidad.-

Con una sonrisa deslumbrante se abrió paso a la oficina del director, haciendo notar que escucho parte de la comunicación, y cuando su superior le saludo una vez finalizada la llamada, no perdió tiempo ofreciéndose de voluntario para lo que a los ojos del mundo sería una misión suicida.-


End file.
